Hijau-Biru
by bxjkv
Summary: When you bring me to the sky, I almost forget that I have to go back to the land. [For me this is vkook lol]


**Hijau-Biru**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **This is a fiction without cast. Is it weird? I don't know whether this is a good idea or not. I just type it accidentally and err- this is it.**

 **I hope you still like it although you have to imagine the character by yourself ;-; I know this is such a trash. But still. All I wanna do is just create something.**

 _ **(Actually according to myself. I was remembering my own story while vkook as my imagination hehe)**_

 _ **((Ehm. And.. this is GS))**_

 **And-**

 **Well just read it. Hehe.**

Masih terasa betapa menggebunya aku saat malam itu, kau, manusia paling tak acuh menanyakan sesuatu hal yang membuatku penasaran bukan main.

Lama aku menanti sampai aku berpikir bahwa malam itu hanyalah kau dengan topik kita yang membosankan dan kau lontarkan pertanyaan acak macam itu. Dan akupun tak ambil pusing.

Tapi suatu pagi kau tiba – tiba memberi pesan bahwa kau menitipkan sesuatu kepada temanku, untukku.

Kau tahu bagaimana cerahnya pagiku saat itu?

Itu adalah kali pertama kau memberikan kejutan.

Itu adalah kali pertamaku, mendapatkan hadiah dari _seseorang_.

Pagiku secerah matahari di tengah cuaca yang mendung kala itu.

Setibanya aku di kelas, aku menunggu teman yang kau maksudkan. Dan begitu ia datang. Semua orang tahu betapa lebarnya senyum seorang Aku yang bahkan terkenal dengan wajah muramnya tiap hari.

Begitu ia membawa bungkusan berwarna putih coklat, pipiku bisa kupastikan merona bukan main.

Dengan sorakan dari teman – teman, perlahan kubuka.

 **Biru dan hijau pastel yang menggemaskan.**

Peduli setan dengan selera dan kepribadianku yang bisa dibilang kelam menuju suram.

Mendapatkan hadiah dengan warna se- _girly_ ini, sungguh membutakan dan menulikan inderaku akan olokan dari sahabat – sahabatku yang mengenalku terlampau kenal.

Dengan malu – malu kukembalikan lagi jaket _Nevada_ yang begitu menggemaskan ke tempatnya. Mendekati jam pertama, kuputuskan untuk menunda _euphoria_ ku akan hadiahmu. Dengan cekatan kuambil ponsel dan mengetikkan pesan untukmu.

.

 _Aku sangat sangat suka hadiahnya! Terimakasih, sayang._

.

Setengah hari ini aku tersenyum bak orang gila. Walaupun selama itu aku tak bisa menemukan eksistensimu di sekitar sekolah. Begitupun dengan pesan – pesan yang kukirimkan padamu hanya dibalas sekali dua kali. _Dasar ketua ekstra sok sibuk_ , olokku penuh gurau sambil mengunci kembali layar ponselku.

Berbicara mengenai _mood_ ku seharian ini, sahabatku menyadari dan hanya memaklumi hal itu. Mereka yang juga mengenal bagaimana sifat kekasihku itu ikut bersorak akan perubahannya yang akhirnya menjadi lebih hangat kepadaku. Aku hanya tertawa bersama mereka sambil diam – diam melirik bingkisan yang kuletakkan di samping mejaku.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dengan senyum yang sama sekali tak memudar, kubawa hadiah darimu bersamaku. Mengejar teman yang sudah menjanjikan untuk mengantarkanku pulang.

Tapi kami _– sahabatku dan aku –_ berakhir duduk – duduk sampai sore di dalam kelas. Seperti biasa. Menghabiskan waktu untuk bercanda atau sekedar membicarakan gosip terkini.

Berjam – jam aku melupakan tentang ponsel dan pesanku yang tak terbalas. Melihat teman – teman yang mulai lelah bergurau, kuraih ponsel yang kuletakkan sembarangan di sekitarku.

Perutku tergelitik mengetahui ada notifikasi pesan darimu. Dengan segera kubuka dengan jantung yang berdegup tak menentu. _Well_ , walau kami sudah pendekatan selama empat tahun, aku baru memutuskan untuk menerimanya tiga bulan yang lalu. _Yeah_ , cerita yang panjang.

Tapi bukan itu yang penting sekarang. Bukan tentang seberapa lama kami berusaha membangun hubungan ini.

Tapi isi pesan yang ia kirimkan padaku membuat duniaku berputar sejenak. Setelah mampu mengendalikan diriku, dengan tergagap aku bergumam lirih.

.

 _Maafkan aku. Kupikir kita hanya bisa sampai disini saja. Aku tak mau menyakitimu lebih jauh. Sekali lagi maafkan aku._

.

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa ini adalah bagian dari leluconnya. Tapi akal sehatku yang masih sanggup berpikir menolak mentah – mentah. Akal sehatku tahu bahwa dia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang suka bercanda. Terlebih seperti ini.

Bersamaan dengan hati yang menyangkal, kuketikkan balasan dengan jari yang gemetar.

.

 _Alasan. Kalau memang nyatanya sudah tak menyukaiku lagi sebanyak aku menyukaimu bilang saja, keparat! Baik. Putus._

.

Bukan. Bukan pesan seperti itu yang ingin kukirimkan padanya. Tapi.. tapi, aku dan pengendalian emosiku juga harga diriku yang terlalu ingin dibangun tinggi sudah bergerak lebih cepat dibandingkan hatiku. Bukan! Bagaimana ini!

Dengan gelisah aku menunggu jawabannya. Sembari menunggu, aku menunjukkan pesannya pada sahabatku. Sesuai dugaan. Mereka berteriak menyerapahi lelaki itu.

Aku, aku tak tahu kenapa tiba – tiba aku menangis. Sungguh. Aku tak berniat untuk menangis. Tidak! Sama sekali aku tak ingin menangis!

Tapi melihat wajah sahabat – sahabatku yang menatapku, tiba – tiba saja aku dipeluk dan aku menangis begitu saja.

Sampai tangisanku reda, aku tak mendapatkan balasan darinya.

Begitu sampai dirumah, aku langsung masuk kamar dan mengabaikan panggilan ibuku yang menanyakan apa yang salah. Begitu ku kunci pintu kamarku. Kulempar begitu saja bingkisan darinya. Dengan aku yang terduduk di kasur, kupandangi hadiah darinya yang tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai.

Kupikir, kehilangan dia tak akan memberikan efek apa – apa padaku. Tapi nyatanya, aku berakhir dengan posisi meringkuk sambil meremas jaket pemberiannya. Menangis. Lagi.

Setelah lelah menangis. Kuputuskan untuk membuka beberapa akun sosial media. Dan terpikir di benakku untuk memeriksa beberapa akunnya.

 _Blackberry Messenger_ – statusnya _– yang tadinya bertuliskan namaku –_ sudah kosong begitu saja.

 _Twitter_ – _bio_ nya yang tadinya tertulis sebuah kode yang hanya dimengerti kami berdua, juga sudah hilang begitu saja.

 _Whatsapp_ – foto profilnya yang tadi memajang fotoku, sudah berganti menjadi ikon lelaki khas aplikasi itu.

Berarti memang sudah usai. Usai sudah kisahku dengannya.

Cinta pertama yang begitu kudambakan tak kusangkan mencampakanku begitu kurang ajarnya.

Dengan refleks, jariku menyusuri layar ponselku. Dan membuka aplikasi _chat_ kami.

' _bahkan kemarin ia masih bisa melontarkan gombal murahan untukku. Bahkan lima hari yang lalu ia masih dengan bangga memasang status di Blackberry Messenger-nya yang khawatir karna aku tak kunjung membalas pesannya!'_

Dengan tergugu aku tertawa sekilas.

Sungguh pemain hati yang handal, eh?

Apa yang selama ini kulihat darinya sampai tak bisa menyadari bahwa selama kami bersama, tak pernah sedikitpun ia berusahan untuk mencari atau bertemu denganku. Tidak pernah.

Apa yang selama ini kukagumi darinya sebenarnya?

Aku benar – benar sudah dibuat buta olehnya. Buta.

Dan malam ini, aku mendeklarasikan.

Bahwa aku hanya akan mengijinkan _seseorang_ masuk kembali ke dalam hatiku, saat aku siap untuk diporak-porandakan.

Catat ini.

.

..

…

 **Jatuh hati tanpa persiapan. Sangat – sangat – menyakitkan.**

 _ **25\. 11. 2016. 8.52 pm**_

 _ **. End .**_


End file.
